Comfortable
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: Basically the scene where Blaine's dancing in Kurt's room, just with more content and a bit sexier lol


Kurt lightly bit his fingers as he lay on his stomach and watched Blaine twirl around his room. _He has to know how amazing he looks when he does that… especially when his pants are that tight… _Kurt's eyes trailed down his boyfriend then looked back up at his face when he heard a soft "Mmm.."

"God, Roxy music makes me want to build a time machine just so I can go back to the 70's and give Brian Ferry a high five," Blaine grinned as he kept dancing.

"Do you thing I'm boring?" Kurt asked immediately. After all, his boyfriend was in his room. Alone. And there really seemed to be no tension, sexual or otherwise, between them.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine laughed a bit as he looked at his boyfriend adoringly. "You're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio."

Kurt bit his lip lightly. _Not exactly what I was thinking… _"I mean like..." he paused as he sat up, feeling slightly vulnerable uttering the word, "sexually."

He watched as Blaine continued to dance, seemingly unfazed by the word, "I mean," he continued "you're playing it very safe by not granting our hands Visas to travel south of the equator."

Kurt watched as Blaine looked at him a little hesitantly 'Well I thought that's… what we wanted." He had been very careful not to take things too far with Kurt. He had helped him through his feeling like a baby penguin stage. Of course he thought his boyfriend was sexy but the last thing he needed was to push him away by rushing things.

"It is," Kurt shrugged a little, glancing up at him and received a slightly confused look. "I'm just wondering… have you ever had the urge to just rip off each others' clothes and get dirty?"

Blaine's mouth went a little dry when he said that. He had definitely felt that way more than once about Kurt

Like the time they were at Blaine's house and Kurt insisted on making his mom's 'legendary' sugar cookie recipe. One thing led to another and the boys ended up covered in flour with bits of egg stuck to each other, Blaine pressing him against the counter with a needy moan. Who knows where that would have led if Blaine's dad hadn't come home from work early. And that was awkward enough as it was.

Or like the time that the two of them were in Kurt's room, listening to music. It started off with Kurt's favorite Broadway classics and the two were singing along, then Kurt excused himself a moment to go to the bathroom. When he came back, his eyes widened considerably. Blaine was dancing around his bed, about as close to pole dancing as it gets, to Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment". Kurt stared for a moment then tacked the boy on his bed, kissing him deeply. Then Finn walked in. "Uh, Kurt… how do I get ketchup out o-" The tall teen widened his eyes at the sight of the two on the bed who were now frozen and staring at him. "Oh… crap, sorry I-I'll um…" he bumped into the doorway as he left quickly. That had sort of ruined the mood.

And Blaine knew neither of them would forget the time they were swimming in Blaine's pool. Most of their clothes were already off anyway, so they were both taking the opportunity to be very flirty and touchy feely. A game of Marco Polo started and Blaine was it, giggling as he tried to tag Kurt. He ended up tagging the center of his chest, pressing him against the pool wall. When Blaine opened his eyes, the two took one look at each other and basically attacked each other. Surprisingly, neither of their hands had gone below the waist though, which brought Blaine back to what Kurt was saying.

"Uhh yeah" he said with wide eyes, "But that's why they invented masturbation." He twirled his fingers around in a carefree manner, not even ashamed to admitting touching himself.

It was Kurt's turn to feel flustered, fanning his sweater. "It's so hot in this room… could we- could we open up a window?" _God, he can't just say things like that… _In truth it was one of the things he loved about Blaine, that he could be so blunt about everything. But he still felt embarrassed.

Blaine grinned as his boyfriend blushed. _Adorable and innocent as always… _"Hey, I'm serious;" he climbed up next to Kurt on his bed on his knees "We're young, we're in high school, and yeah, we have urges" Kurt looked up at him as he move closer. _Like the ones I'll be having if you get closer than that? _"But," Blaine continued, "Whatever we do I-I want to make sure that… you're comfortable…" He put his hand on Kurt's back and let it run down. "So I can be comfortable," he put the hand on his chest, giving him and honest and slightly flirty look.

Kurt nodded at him with a faint, fake smile and he looked down slightly. _Not what I really wanted to hear..._

Blaine watched him for a moment, letting his eyes run down his chest, "And besides, tearing off all of your clothes is… sort of a tall order…"

Kurt looked up at him adoringly with a small shrug, "Because of the layers?" he asked softly.

Blaine nodded with a smile and moved closer, gently taking Kurt's head in his hands. "Because of the layers," he murmured quietly, kissing him for a moment then pulled back to continue dancing. Kurt smiled as he watched him.

So maybe they wouldn't go _there _quite yet… but they both knew that when the time was right, it would be perfect.


End file.
